


【心迷宫】1-8.

by MashedOat



Category: 5 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashedOat/pseuds/MashedOat





	【心迷宫】1-8.

1.

 

这几天潮得厉害，黄少天咬着嘴里的烟，反复点了几次才点着，憋得太久，他低头咳了一下，避开面前跑过的几个小孩，往台阶上退了两步。  
没过一会，有人叫他名字，黄少天转过头，看见几个狐朋狗友迎过来，其中一个揶揄地说：“等在这么热闹的地方，黄少又在钓人了。”  
黄少天左右看看，果然看见不远处有几个女孩子在看他，看到他视线过去也不避让，反而更加嬉嬉闹闹的。现在的姑娘真大胆，男的反而不行了，黄少天把烟扔到地上，踩着磨了磨，不耐烦地说：“迟到了还在这废话，待会去不去那家店？”  
他那个朋友有点小心试探他：“黄少，你真要去啊？”

他们之前邀请了黄少天几次，都被黄少天拒绝了，有人开玩笑说：“黄少家里有人管着呢。”  
黄少天其实听不得这种话，但也未必都是被激到的缘故，总之他这次突然主动提出要去看看，那几个人当然没意见。  
就是嘴碎，走到一半，有人勾着他的肩膀问：“黄少，要是被你家长知道了，他要生气的吧？”  
黄少天一股没来由的火，反倒气笑了：“你们才见过他几次，口气倒是很熟啊？”  
对方脸皮比城墙厚，听出黄少天不高兴，还是笑呵呵地：“黄少的家长，当然也算我们的长辈啦，哪敢不放在心上。”  
这几个人做惯了混混，当初在喻文州面前倒是一个个夹紧尾巴，怂得跟什么一样，但黄少天丝毫不想跟任何人讨论喻文州，直接说：“别提这些扫兴的，你们上次去那个店里，有没有什么好玩的？”  
“其实吧黄少，”另一个人开口说，“那种地方的男人太骚气，说话娇滴滴的还化浓妆，我觉得你肯定待十分钟就受不了了。”  
“本来就是看看热闹么，”有人不以为然地说，“黄少搞过的女人一大把，怎么可能对那些人有兴趣。”  
“只有志伟哥对那些人感兴趣。”  
所有人都推推嚷嚷地哄笑起来，被他们叫做志伟哥的人一点不尴尬，甚至洋洋得意：“搞过就知道了，要不要我教你们几招！”  
虽然他们嘴上这样说，但就黄少天知道的，这群人里跟男人上过床的至少有一半，确实也不是因为兴趣，“连男人都没睡过还当什么流氓”，这是其中一个人最近常喊的口号。对他们来说，那些边缘性的禁忌事物就是刺激本身，为了刺激活过一天又一天，不然二十岁这漫长的日日夜夜，真不知道要如何消磨。  
有时候黄少天不愿意干一些太低级的勾当，就直接甩手走人，大多数时间里都可以接受，甚至是平静的，他心里有一头困住的猛兽，偶尔在脏水里堕落一下，反倒能把那些情绪淹过去。

很快到了那间夜店门口，听说也不是真正意义上的gay吧，只是男人很多，又玩得很开。这种群魔乱舞的地方，黄少天他们已经混得很熟了，去多了就发现，大同小异，一群躁动的肉体和孤寂的灵魂。  
几个人在吧台附近的一张桌边坐下，酒端上来，几乎没法说话，音乐震得地板都在晃。他们也不需要说话，来这种地方，基本就是各顾各的，可能刚才还在旁边的人，下一秒就不见了，说不定正在厕所里锁着门，抱着陌生人发情。  
黄少天又点了一根烟，漫不经心看着舞池里的人群，确实像那个哥们说的，不少穿着风骚的小娘炮，雌雄莫辩，连姿态都是谄媚的，谈不上反感，纯粹意义上的无法欣赏。  
不过黄少天和他们算是井水不犯河水，很明显，他们渴望的也不是黄少天这种类型，黄少天弹了下烟灰，再一抬头，一个陌生男人在他旁边坐下了。  
追过黄少天的男女皆有，但他怎么也没想到今晚的第一个搭讪竟然是这样的，年纪比他们大一些，三十多岁，还穿着西装，像个常规的上班族，他对黄少天笑了笑，说：“你的眼神真狠，被你看一眼好像在心上划了一刀。”  
要不是这暴躁的音乐把他的声音盖过了九成，黄少天的鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了，他喝了一口酒，咬着冰块说：“你误会了，我没看你。”  
欲拒还迎和真正的拒绝并不难分辨，搭讪多了自然能分清楚，黄少天的反应很冷静，既不高兴也不生气，那个人明白过来，仿佛真的很遗憾似的，还颇有风度地说：“好吧，希望你下次能看到我。”  
黄少天没有说话，无动于衷地又弹了下烟灰，对方很自觉地离开了。

看上去黄少天像个脾气不好，没有耐心的人，其实他对这些无所谓，早就过了会随便被他人的示好影响的阶段，何况他今晚是有一点目的的，更加不会轻易离开。  
把酒杯里的柠檬片拎出来抿了抿，黄少天舔舔拇指，再次打量场子里乌泱泱的人。  
过了几分钟，他的目光突然停下来，连心脏都被扯了一下，在对面那块昏暗阴影里，坐在卡座，正在和同伴说话的一个男人。  
黄少天目不转睛盯着他，直到他不知道说到什么，笑起来，稍微侧了下身，露出正面。  
黄少天的心落回了原处，甚至有些发沉，转过来就不像了，尤其是笑起来的样子，黄少天扫兴地掐灭了烟。  
本来也是，这世上哪里还会有笑得那么好看的人。  
但是侧脸真的很像，黄少天忍不住又往那边看了看，但可能是因为已经看到了完整的相貌，再怎么联想都有些牵强。  
突然就觉得很乏味，黄少天仰起头将杯子里的酒一口气喝完，站起来向门口走去。

在早两年的时候，黄少天还有些天真和纯情，非常不耻这种行为，找个假的有什么意思。  
但也许那个时候心里已经隐隐有了预感，自己迟早会变成这样，迟早有一天，心里的困兽再也压不住。  
回去的路上黄少天突然有点后悔，其实侧脸像已经很不容易，他在心里琢磨，要么就找个声音像的，关了灯，被子一蒙，搞起来未必不爽。  
越想越有了兴致，带着点绝望，盼望一件让人心寒的事，他在出租车的后座，低着头按了按眼睛。

 

2.

接下来又去了那家夜店几次，也不是一无所获的，一个人的特点有许许多多种，想找到其中一处重合很容易。  
但是很快黄少天发现计划里的事比想象中难多了，是他低估了自己，和那些人真正接触的时候，若他们露出一点相似，黄少天就心动一点，但只要他们露出一点差距，黄少天立刻灰心下去，甚至带着强烈的不满。  
像是看着一个质量不合格的仿制品。  
几次下来，再看见长得像的人，反而不自主地烦躁起来，到最后黄少天甚至稍微喝多了，在震耳欲聋的音乐和光彩中闭着眼睛，这种感觉，就像一个走投无路的人，突然发现原来还有一条不起眼的小路，满怀希望跑过去，却看见那路的末端也是一堵墙。

还是自己的心态太糟了，黄少天站在夜店门口的屋檐下，面前的夜空下着雨，借着风，漆黑中不断飘来冰冷的银丝，黄少天的脸上都沾了些水，即便如此，他还是没有转身走进热闹的店里。  
“不进去吗？”突然身边有人搭话。  
黄少天转过头，是个跟他年纪差不多的年轻男孩，黄少天的视线在他脸上停留了三四秒，才收回来，随口说：“没什么意思。”  
“那要不要去你喜欢的地方喝一杯？”  
黄少天转过头又看了他一眼，对方笑着说：“我注意你很久了。”  
仅是五官，不能说像，但他笑起来，眼睛竟然也是弯的！而且他的笑容中有一种顺从和讨好，这是绝不会出现在喻文州脸上的神态。  
不知道为什么，黄少天没有马上同意或者拒绝，只是看着面前的雨幕，然后听见旁边的人说：“或者直接去开房也可以。”

和男人开房，想想好像是第一次，黄少天要了个标间，给身份证，付钱，对方一直跟在他身后没有说话，这种温顺，其实黄少天不是很钟意，他之前谈过的女孩子都比这个有脾气。  
直到开门进了房间，黄少天抬手脱了潮湿的T恤，刚要转身扔到椅背上，那个人竟然站在他身后，正打算凑上来的样子。  
“你睡那张床。”黄少天推开他，直接地说。  
这样的拒绝很不留情面，对方好像有点发愣，但是又不敢怎么，退回另一张床边坐下，歪头看他：“你真的只是找地方睡觉？”  
是啊，黄少天拿过茶几上放在的一瓶矿泉水，拧开喝了两口：“学校太远，懒得回去。”  
“你不想浪费时间就回去再找一个，”黄少天说，“趁着这会雨小了点。”  
对方沉默了一下，黄少天以为他要生气地摔门而出，没想到他抬起头说：“衣柜里有衣架，你把衣服挂起来吧，这样容易干。”  
看到黄少天莫名和意外的表情，他又笑了笑：“我说了，注意你很久了。”

如果只是滚床单，当然什么话都不必说，但是现在两个陌生人在一个房间要共度一夜，又不做别的，就只剩下聊天了。  
“看不出来，你话还挺多的。”对方笑吟吟地说。  
“我身边的人都这么说。”这狗血的言情剧实在没意思，黄少天拿起遥控器又换了个台。  
“你叫什么？”黄少天突然转头问，不然总是哎，喂，那个，的。  
白杨，对方倒是很痛快地说了。  
黄少天突然笑了：“是不是又是那种，你爸爸姓白妈妈姓杨什么的？”  
嗯？对方笑了笑：“不是，是我以前在孤儿院的外号，后来我养父母给我起了个大名，但是不好念，我到现在都不太习惯，一般还是让别人叫我白杨。”  
哦，其实黄少天并不在乎他说的是不是真名，等他说了一遍那个好像是真名的名字，确实很拗口，基本刚听完黄少天就忘了，他的记忆力很好，只是因为不上心。  
可能真的是因为无所谓，所以这么待在一个房间聊天，黄少天觉得非常平静。他在喻文州面前，几乎没有平静的时候，一颗心总是没有着落。因此他不经常回家，大多数时候，隔着整个城市，千万遍的放在脑子里想。  
他看着电视，又走了神，突然白杨的声音很近在旁边响起，很感兴趣似的：“你这里有个纹身？”  
他为了看清楚，站起身走到黄少天旁边，黄少天看出他还是有想爬上这边床的想法，但刚才已经聊了半天，不好太冷漠，便只是“嗯”了一声，没等他说别的，白杨又说：“耳朵？是耳朵后面吗？我好像又看见一个。”  
“没了，”黄少天起身去拿烟灰缸，顺势避开他，“只有这两个。”

耳朵后面的是第一个。  
黄少天今年才20，提及那些旧事竟然想用“当年”这种字眼，仿佛这几年过得格外漫长。  
喻文州当然是有过女伴的，不知道具体有多少个，也不知道她们的时期和详细信息，黄少天只记得他第一次意识到这世上有“喻文州的女朋友”这种存在的时候，好像一瞬间就疯了。  
他那个时候只有14岁，像一头还未完全驯服的，浑身充斥着血性的幼兽，又或者那些疯长的杂念是被喻文州刺激出来的，总之他身体里一道道伤口，流血不止，饱受折磨。  
于是就像所有中二叛逆期少年那样，黄少天走进了街边狭窄的纹身店，店主问他想纹什么，他说随便，他是真的不在乎，不然不会选耳朵后面，这种自己压根看不见的地方。  
那个部位，那一小块骨头上面薄薄的皮，布满神经，想想就很疼。  
直到现在别人问他耳朵后面纹的是什么，黄少天都有点想不起来，那种陌生感，就像白杨不习惯他的真名一样。  
可能疼痛真的会上瘾，没隔多久黄少天又去纹了第二个，这次是腰后，因为比较容易被看见，包括自己，他想了想，找了张网上的图片递给纹身的师傅。  
是个倾倒着的流水的水瓶。  
喻文州的生日在二月份。  
他只敢做到这个地步，有时候他也觉得很蠢，没有意义，然而他也想不出别的方法。  
本来腰后那个位置稍微皮糙肉厚一点，比耳朵后面简单不少，但没想到正好是内裤边和牛仔裤边缘的地方，黄少天那时候又常常打篮球，推来撞去，经常出汗，竟然就发炎了。  
疼起来还真的挺难受，黄少天扭着脖子，拿酒精和药膏一层层往上糊。  
刚好喻文州经过他房间，没关门，直接就看见了，他走进来，接过黄少天手上的药用棉花：“转过去。”  
黄少天转过身，黑色的电脑屏幕反映出喻文州在他身后的动作，伤口还肿着，图案就模糊一点，但他还是心脏剧烈地跳着，一下又一下。  
“下次找个好点的纹身店。”喻文州手上动作很轻柔，平静地说。  
他只说了这一句，黄少天像被迎头浇了一盆冷水，突然就清醒过来。喻文州可能早就看见他耳朵后面有了纹身，但他一直没提，因为他根本不在意，就算他再纹十个八个，耳钉，脐环，喻文州也是不在意的。  
后来黄少天再没碰过那些东西。

 

3.

老师在讲台上，低着头念ppt上面的字，黄少天坐在教室后排，靠在椅子上，腿翘着，漫不经心看着前两排某个同学的后背，T恤上印的一副漫画。  
他穿反了，黄少天懒洋洋地想。  
裤子口袋里的手机突然震动起来，黄少天摸出来，看到屏幕上的名字，飞快直起身，抬起手说，我想去厕所，说完不等老师点头，灵活地从后门钻了出去。  
撑着扶手，几步就跃上一段楼梯，像一只矫健的猫，他一边推开天台的铁门，一边把手机划开放到耳边：“喂？”  
“又逃课了？”  
“没有，”黄少天撇撇嘴，语气非常轻快，呼吸都没变节奏，“体育课，我在打太极拳，你想学吗，回去可以教你。”  
那边笑了，只是说：“我下午要出差。”  
哦，黄少天走到凸起的水泥栏边坐下：“去哪里？要去几天？”  
“武汉，下周才回来，”喻文州说，“怕你没带钥匙。”  
有时候黄少天会因为忘记带钥匙而去他公司找他，但是黄少天怎么会忘带钥匙呢，他聪明又警惕，从来不忘带东西。  
“没事，这周我不回家，”黄少天盘腿坐着，扯了扯自己的鞋带，“你又不能吃辣的，去武汉要怎么办？”  
“没那么夸张。”喻文州温和地说，“就这样，你回去上课吧。”  
说完他就挂了电话。  
黄少天盯着手机看了一会，心里骂了一句，多聊几句会死？他倒是从来不想他。  
假如喻文州养了一只猫，而那只猫又恰巧会说话，黄少天估计就是和自己现在一样的情况了，而他比猫要省心得多，连“好好吃饭”“别着凉”“记得关煤气”这种话都不用说。  
所以是喻文州有问题，黄少天一直在想，不然不会把自己养成这样。

又坐了几分钟，但喻文州肯定是不会再打电话过来了，黄少天怏怏站起身，把手机揣回口袋，顺着楼梯走回教室。  
教室里老师还在念ppt，一切都像他没有离开过一样，黄少天心情却起了变化，每次稍微和喻文州接触一下，饥饿感和不满足就随之而来。  
裤兜里的手机再度震动起了，黄少天一下回过神，拎出来看见来电显示，整个人又泄劲似的放松下去，随手挂断了，像什么都没发生，揣回口袋。  
下课之后，黄少天喊了声坐在自己斜前方，同一个宿舍的哥们：“我晚上不回来，明天要是有老师点名，你帮我签个到。”  
这在他们之间是常有的，对方乐呵呵答应：“黄少又有新对象了？”  
还没回答，手机又响了，黄少天冲他摆摆手，摸出手机，看了一会屏幕，划开接听：“喂。”  
“刚才怎么没接？”  
“在上课。”  
哦，那边又问：“晚上过来吗？”  
黄少天用肩膀夹着手机，剥了一块口香糖放进嘴里，随口说：“不去，我有事。”  
“那你什么时候有空，”白杨说，“上次的雨伞还在我这里。”  
哎，多大点事，黄少天捋了下刘海，想说不要了，给你了，想想对方还会有别的原因找他，很麻烦，就说：“那明天吧。”  
“白天？你不在学校。”  
“不在。”  
白杨还要再说什么，上课铃响了，黄少天说：“我要上课，先挂了。”

这个叫白杨的也是奇怪，明明被拒绝了，还是几次三番约他，比如那把雨伞，是上次雨下得太大，黄少天随手在便利店买的，白色透明最简单那种，因为是长柄的不好拿，分开的时候就直接留给他了，心里根本没想再拿回来。  
但是，因为白杨脾气真的很温顺，又带着在声色场所混久了的察言观色，还是很好相处的，毕竟在他们这个年纪，要么是傻了吧唧的学生，要么是油腻腻的社会青年，脑子清楚的反而是不好惹的女人，在这些选项里，无所事事的黄少天宁可跟白杨聊天。  
然而对方意图的肯定不是这个，上次他们一起吃饭，黄少天结账的时候，随口问：“你是不是手头比较紧？”  
他没有别的意思，只是觉得，要是对方想跟他蹭点吃的住的，反倒容易理解。没想到白杨笑了：“我找人睡一晚上，都能拿这饭钱的十几倍，你说我为什么跟着你？”  
黄少天倒是有点在意前半句，他是卖的？他当初本来以为他是找一夜情，这就有点不一样了。  
白杨看他皱眉，接过他手中的雨伞，撑开之后，一边走着，一边说，他不是明码标价那种，一般是找个有钱的对象，交往个半年，等对方腻了，再找下一个。  
“我还是喜欢有点感情基础的。”他像是自嘲，又像是无奈地说。  
这虽然不能算卖的，至少也是被包养了，但黄少天在夜店酒吧里混迹已久，什么都见过，人有百种活法，他没有再说话。  
“所以你不愿意，是嫌我不干净？”白杨突然问。  
“我本来就不是真想跟男人上床，”黄少天的手插在兜里，冷淡地说，“你不是看出来了么。”  
某些瞬间，白杨笑起来，眼睛弯着的样子，黄少天依然难免出神，但他毕竟看不到自己的表情，所以他只是猜测，次数一多对方就看出了端倪。  
果然白杨沉默下去，过了一会，他说：“那要不要去我那里？”  
黄少天不满地看了他一眼，白杨笑着说：“是我自己租的房子，反正你只是喝水聊天，不如找个不花钱的。”  
雨下得真的很大，暴戾地砸着大地，黄少天就跟他去了，不大的一室一厅，收拾得很干净，看上去确实像他所说，从不带那些乱七八糟的事情回来。  
冰箱里有橙汁，客厅里老式的，转起来会嗡嗡响的风扇，让黄少天很快平静下来。  
那天离开的时候白杨到门口送他，说了一句：“等你什么时候高兴了，或者不高兴了，就跟我试试吧。”

可能他对黄少天是真的有意，大家同病相怜，黄少天慢慢拿出一些耐心对他。  
当然也可能他只是想跟黄少天上床，那么黄少天是不可能答应他的，如果只为了上床，为什么不找女人。  
聊聊天还是可以的，总之不是今天，放学之后，黄少天单肩挎着书包，在人潮中跳上开往市中心的公交车。  
大学城虽然自成一派，还是远了点，黄少天晃晃荡荡坐了一小时公交车，又转地铁，到家的时候天都黑下去了。推开门寂静又昏暗，却有种熟悉的气息，黄少天换了鞋，慢悠悠晃了一圈，像是刻意享受这种感觉，走进厨房看看，冰箱果然没什么东西，喻文州并不做饭。回到家就不想出去了，黄少天想想，打开外卖app，一个个翻起来。  
在网上随便找了个最近流行的真人秀，黄少天坐在电脑桌前一边吃一边看，这些明星哦累得汗流浃背，呲牙咧嘴的，还挺不容易，不过想想他们每集入账的钱，怪不得大把人羡慕。  
吃完饭，又打了会游戏，台式机的屏幕看得很爽，也不用担心断网，不知不觉的就到半夜了，黄少天打了个哈欠，拿着毛巾走进浴室。  
洗完出来，他把沿路的灯都关了，直接走进喻文州的房间，像主人不在家嚣张的猫，大大方方跳到喻文州的床上。枕头，床单，被子，全是喻文州的痕迹，黄少天缩进去，被子拥成一团埋在口鼻间，心脏愉悦地跳动了一会，然后感到平缓的睡意，很快就这么安安分分地睡着了。

 

4.

早上醒来不知道是几点，不管怎样先撸一发再说，这样半梦半醒的，而且在喻文州床上，几乎不费什么劲就能射出来。  
但黄少天手上的动作压得很慢，揉一揉又停一会，闭着眼睛，低低呻吟着，脑子里各种下流又带劲的画面，小腿在床单上蹭来蹭去。  
这么磨蹭了半天，黄少天把脸埋在枕头里，嗅着洗发精的味道，终于射在手上。他平复了一会，掀开被子，顶着乱糟糟毛茸茸的头发走进浴室。

午饭直接在白杨家里吃的，他事先煮了粥，凉菜热菜都摆在桌上。来的次数多了，他知道黄少天喜欢吃糖和橘子，还会买好放在茶几上，都是进口超市里长得非常精致的品种。  
反倒黄少天成了被接济的那个，而且带着情真意切，搞得黄少天都开始怀疑自己是不是什么时候答应跟他搞对象了。  
“下次别买这些了，”黄少天剥了个橘子，脸颊嚼得鼓起来一块，“我脸皮薄，不习惯别人这么照顾，要么我给你钱。”  
“你就非得划分这么清楚？”白杨在他旁边坐下，看着他的侧脸，停顿了一会，不知道说的是真话还是气话，“那你借我点钱吧。”  
“要多少？”  
“八万。”  
“那没有，”黄少天抽出张纸擦擦手，无所谓地说，“我这只有三四千。”  
三四千这种数字，一听就是真实的，要是朋友开口要，他真的能拿出来。  
都是之前打各种零工，甚至有游戏里赚的，黄少天不缺钱，只是闲着没事去体验生活，喻文州在金钱方面也不怎么管他，要多少都可以给，但他毕竟不愿意拿喻文州的钱，尽量自给自足。  
当然如果真的过不下去喻文州还是会养他，所以这些赚来的钱黄少天也不太在乎，别人问他借他就借了，反正再去打打工就有，他之前在一个俱乐部当服务生，因为长得好又聪明，小费拿到手软，有人对他动手动脚，他把托盘扣那个胖子头上就直接辞职了。  
这世上除了喻文州，其他人算个屁。

白杨大概还是开玩笑的，听他说三四千，只是笑笑没说话，并没有真的问他要。  
吃完饭黄少天就回学校去了，白杨说他新找到一家酒吧气氛不错，要不要去玩，黄少天说最近没空，周末再说吧。  
他没告诉他自己这几天都是回家住的。  
黄少天从来不邀请任何朋友去他家，喻文州相关的事情也绝口不提，潜意识里把这两种生活划分开来。像这样喻文州出差的日子，黄少天在家里过得非常恣意，一个人占着整间公寓，睡着喻文州的床，顺便检查一下喻文州的书柜，抽屉和衣橱，看看有没有什么可疑的痕迹，或者新的变化。  
他在暗处对喻文州的生活有强烈的掌控欲，其实也不过是一种恃宠而骄的表现。

因为学校太远，早上的课他都赶不上，这几天和白杨见面的次数倒是多起来，不得不说，光天化日下的生活简直太健康了，要是世上永远没有黑夜，人间能少多少槽心事。  
白杨这人，别的不论，做饭的手艺还是不错的。他笑着对黄少天说：“一看你就弄不好这些柴米油盐的事。”  
黄少天心想这你可真看错了，但他低头舀着鸡蛋羹也不反驳。上午最后一节课有个随堂小考试，黄少天飞快吃完饭，拎起书包说：“我先走了，明天不过来了。”  
明天喻文州就回来了，他要回去学校住，明明也是自己家，怎么就这么偷偷摸摸的。黄少天走出小区，发现有点下雨，他抬头看看天空，听见白杨在后面叫他，黄少天转过头，看见白杨拿着把雨伞追出来：“你拿着这个吧。”  
“不用了，”黄少天嫌拿着麻烦，反手拎起外套的兜帽，“这雨又不大。”  
白杨见他里面衬衫的领子被扯歪了，伸手想帮他理一理，黄少天有些敏感地侧了下身：“就这样，你回去吧。”  
他转过身，接着愣在原地，喻文州竟然站在不远处看他。

这……是怎么回事？？  
喻文州倒是主动走过来了，有段日子不见，在这意外的时间地点，黄少天控制不住地有些紧张：“你不是，哎，不是明天回来吗？”  
“嗯，提前了一天，”喻文州说，“我刚下飞机。”  
机场大巴好像在这附近有一站，黄少天记不清了，可能是刚下车，喻文州也没撑伞，黑色的发梢拢了一层薄薄的水气，黄少天想帮他抹抹，却看见喻文州的视线移到他身后，过了几秒，又回到他脸上。  
原来不做贼也是会心虚的，黄少天挣扎着要不要介绍：“那个……”  
“这周末回家一趟吧。”喻文州的语气还是那样，温和平静的，却让人难以反抗。  
黄少天移开视线，听见喻文州说：“我先去公司了，这个给你。”  
他从包里拿出一把整齐的黑色折伞，黄少天接过来，喻文州伸出手帮他理了下衣领，黄少天简直无法动弹，然后眼睁睁看着喻文州转身走远。他站在原地，说不清的沮丧又失落，过了一会，转身看了眼白杨，有点尴尬地摸摸鼻尖：“我也走了。”  
没想到白杨低声问：“你以后还会再来吗？”  
这短短几分钟，连白杨都看出来了，黄少天没说话，只是冲他挥了下手，往十字路口走去。  
可能他心里和白杨一样清楚，自己是不会再来了的。

 

5.

周五下午只有两节课，黄少天下了地铁，在附近的小超市里买了些菜，回到家就洗手点火，先把排骨汤炖了起来。  
调小了火，他回房间换了居家的短袖衣裤，客厅的茶几上放着两三个袋子，黄少天蹲着翻了翻，听见钥匙开门的声音。  
“你回来了？”他转头说。  
嗯，喻文州将钥匙放进玻璃碗里，换了拖鞋走进来，看他在翻袋子，正好说：“武汉吃的多，我都买了一些，你看看有什么喜欢的。”  
黄少天像挑食的猫一样拨弄了半天，拆出一包香辣豆皮吃起来，嘴上问：“要不要分一些给你同事？”  
“不用，已经给他们带了。”  
哦，黄少天舔舔泛红的嘴唇，辣得很过瘾，又要去拿第二包，喻文州的声音从卧室传来：“尝尝就行了，先吃饭。”

晚饭黄少天做了四菜一汤，他动作很利落，做得又快又好，喻文州拉开椅子坐下的时候笑了笑：“这段时间在外面真是吃够了。”  
“那个电饭煲挺方便的，”黄少天滔滔不绝给他出主意，“你前一天晚上放进去米和水，再买点我说的那些配料，第二天早上就有现成的粥喝……”  
他们之间的相处并没有什么不同，喻文州也没有提起那天上午为什么黄少天会出现在别人小区门口，旁边的男孩又是谁，他总是这样，很多事情都看得清楚，仿佛不想让对方难堪，可以说是体贴，也可说是冷淡。  
有一件小学时期发生的事，黄少天一直印象深刻，有次喻文州带他去朋友家作客，那家里也是个男孩，比黄少天小两岁，性格沉默内向，甚至有点怯弱。黄少天从小就是孩子王，什么人都能混熟，什么同伴都能带着玩，碰上这种虽然难带点但也还是带了，其它事情不重要，他只记得喻文州对那个小萝卜头的态度特别温柔。  
后来过了几年，冷不丁想起那件事，黄少天就想，这难道就是会哭的孩子有糖吃？他渴望喻文州对他关怀备至，却从不愿意让他看见自己的弱点，这里面明显的矛盾，有时候黄少天发狠地想，他就是让喻文州太他妈省心了，摔个跟头都只会心平气和地说，跑慢点。

但他也不可能为了这个，自甘堕落，做个差劲的人。比如白杨的事情，即便那天没被喻文州碰上，黄少天也跟他维持不了多久了，他心里有察觉，白杨对他有些认真，再这么下去不行。  
大概白杨也是明白的，那天之后他们谁都没有联系谁，黄少天的生活渐渐恢复到跟狐朋狗友逛店喝酒的日子。对他示好的人还是常常遇见，但黄少天已经开始灰心起来，看什么都有点意兴阑珊，反正他意识到，自己就是逃不出去了，干什么都没用。  
就这么过了一个月，没想到，白杨突然给他打电话，黄少天有些诧异地接了，却听见白杨问：“能不能借我点钱。”  
他的声音很镇定，却显出一些疲态，黄少天说：“你要多少，我这有五千。”  
虽然最近没打工，但算上喻文州刚打到卡里的生活费，省省还是有的，然而白杨低声说：“能不能借我五万？”  
他这话已经有些低声下气了，黄少天从没见过他这个样子，迟疑了一下：“你是不是遇到什么麻烦了？”  
这是很明显的，但是白杨只是说有一点，没有多做解释。黄少天归根结底是个很讲义气的人，能帮得上的都会帮，他想了想说：“五万我真的没有，一两万差不多，等我下个月……”  
“不用了，”白杨打断他，轻声说，“要是下周还没有，就算了。”  
黄少天愣了一下，还没细问，白杨就说：“不好意思，麻烦你了……谢谢。”  
然后挂了电话。

为了这个电话，黄少天纠结了整整两天，虽然他不知道究竟发生了什么，但以白杨经常混迹那些地方的生活习惯，多半不是什么正经事，但他也知道如果不是真的为难，白杨不会来求他。  
白杨之前对他的好他也还记得，黄少天对他一直都算冷漠，他却一厢情愿，为一个拒绝自己的陌生人坚持做这些事情。  
思来想去，黄少天毕竟心软的，又还很年轻，在这个周末的时候，他还是对喻文州开口了：“能不能借我点钱？”  
一样的台词，只有自己说了才知道这是一句多艰难的话，喻文州一开始也没在意似的，正在日程本上写什么，随口答应：“嗯，多少？”  
黄少天眼睛眨也不眨：“五万。”  
喻文州有些惊讶地抬起头：“要买什么？”  
“不是，”黄少天挠挠脸，“朋友有急事，需要帮忙……”  
喻文州若有所思地看了会他，天知道要面对这目光有多难熬，过了漫长的几秒，喻文州问：“是不是上次我出差回来，跟你在一起的那个年轻人？”  
黄少天含糊地点点头。  
喻文州看着他，慢条斯理地说：“我以为你跟他已经没有联系了。”  
看吧，你看吧，他就是看见了，也看出来了，但还是不动声色，因为他了解黄少天，只要稍微暗示一下，黄少天就会乖乖断了联系，像一只最后还是要回家的猫。  
黄少天掐着手，让自己面不改色，说得非常平静，“之前是没联系了，最近他遇到点事，找我帮忙，你觉得不好？不愿意就算了。”  
喻文州转着笔想了想，抬起头说：“如果他真的着急，你让他自己来见我。”  
什……什么？？黄少天怎么都没想到他是这个反应，露出了一点慌乱。  
喻文州笑了笑：“既然要借钱，总该认识一下吧，你可以把我的电话给他。”

黄少天这次真遇上一个难题，他一点儿都不想让他们认识，立场简直太尴尬！说实话，哪怕是一般的朋友，也很难开口借五万这种数字，黄少天要怎么解释他和白杨的关系。  
当然，任凭他在外面口才漫天，舌灿莲花，在喻文州面前都是无用的，喻文州什么看不出？黄少天简直觉得天底下没有能瞒住他的事——也就是自己那点邪念了，想想又倍感失落。  
白杨究竟遇到什么麻烦，其实黄少天是不想知道的，但如果让他面对喻文州，就要说实话，假如是个非常难堪的处境，黄少天肯定也跟着没什么清白了，这都什么乱七八糟的，黄少天咬着拇指，烦得要冒烟。  
熬了半宿，周日早上黄少天很不踏实地醒过来，最后还是给白杨打了电话，不然良心上一直被戳着。  
然而第一遍一直到自动挂断都没人接，黄少天看看时间，以为对方没起床，便去洗手间刷了个牙洗了把脸，回来精神了一点，刚要给他在微信里留言，对方的电话倒是打过来了。  
“我手里没那么多钱，就跟家里人说了，”黄少天抓抓头发，这话说得真艰难，“他说，那个，你要是真的有急用，就自己……”  
“不用了，”白杨竟然打断了他，笑了笑又重复一遍，“不用了，我明天要离开这里了。”  
这下黄少天真的愣住，他皱起眉：“什么？不是给钱就行了？还可以再想办法，你也不用……”  
“有点复杂，”白杨笑着，轻声说，“我之前有段时间过得很乱，你肯定不想听的，反正现在要走了，你就当什么都没发生过吧。”  
黄少天没说话，白杨继续说：“本来想给你打电话，怕打了又舍不得，我知道你对我一点意思都没有，就是控制不住自己，每次你离开我家的时候那种感觉太难受，但是人知道没有希望，反而什么苦都能吃了。”  
“可能以后都不会再见面了……”白杨停顿了一下，“就是希望，你永远不会经历我这种心情，你惦记的那个人，他不喜欢你，你就换一个吧。”  
黄少天盘腿坐在床上，手指用力抹着床单，仿佛床单上沾着多脏的东西怎么都擦不掉。  
过了一会，他回过神，那边电话早就挂了，只剩下一串忙音。

那种淤堵感，在黄少天心里闷了整整一天，难以分辨是因为白杨突然要离开，还是因为他最后那几句话，还是长久以来在他心中叫嚣又克制的痛苦。  
从早到晚，黄少天都一直心不在焉，不知道自己在干什么，但是又不能停下来仔细想。  
就这么到了晚上，黄少天洗澡出来，经过客厅，被喻文州叫住了，他叫了两遍，黄少天都没意识到。  
“什么？”  
喻文州看他：“你那个朋友，还需要用钱吗？”  
哦，黄少天的头发还有点滴水，他捋了下刘海，说，“没事，不用了。”  
他就只说了这两句，多余的都无法开口，仿佛这辈子都再没法和别人说起白杨的事情，这短短两个月，在他面前匆匆经过的一个人，使他经历过的，对他造成的那些改变。  
喻文州仔细看看他：“你怎么了，如果真的需要我就把钱打给你。”  
这他妈……这算什么？？黄少天突然一阵愤怒又伤心，他有点控制不住情绪，低下头用毛巾重新擦了擦头发，不耐烦地说：“我说不用了！他不在这待了。”  
如果他是清醒的，就知道自己不该说后半句，然而喻文州已经站起身走过来，拨了拨他凌乱的头发：“怎么这样跟我说话，少天，你为了一个外人跟我生气？”  
黄少天简直没办法看他，脑子里嗡嗡响，心脏乱跳，连带着胃都疼起来。他知道这件事算不到喻文州头上，但是他生活中的每一件事，归根结底，一场梦魇，无法摆脱。

白杨说的话，经历过才会明白，人知道没有希望，反而什么苦都能吃了。喻文州根本就是无法被打动的，施舍都不会给，他们终究是没有血缘的，要怎么才能在他心里钻一个深深的窟窿，像他一样，扎根在其中，一辈子都拔不出来。  
黄少天像走火入魔似的，突然间什么都想不开，下意识就挡开了喻文州的手：“你别碰我……”  
这一下，他反应过来，醒了点神，改口说，“我昨晚没睡好，明天再说吧，你别管我了。”  
却听到喻文州淡淡地说：“才几天没管你，就已经变成这样了，以后要怎么办。”  
你管过吗？你但凡多花一点点心思在我身上，就知道我过的是什么日子，想要的又是什么。黄少天身上的血一瞬间往脑子里冲，气得手指都攥不住了。  
“你他妈……”  
喻文州突然伸手捏住他的下巴，在黄少天怔住的那个瞬间，靠过去亲住了他。  
这是一个短暂而缠绵的吻，喻文州直接伸进舌头，在他嘴里转了一圈，又温柔吸吮了下他的下唇，就放开了他。  
黄少天还愣在原地，神情茫然，五脏六腑却都在震动，在那种剧烈的疼痛中他回过神，难以置信地说：“你这是……这是什么意思？”  
“你想要的不就是这个吗，”喻文州平静地说，然后在黄少天震惊的眼神中抬起手，自上而下一颗颗解开衬衫的纽扣，“你想做吗？”  
黄少天想说做什么做我草你在说什么先把话说清楚！！目光却控制不住盯着他逐渐敞开的衣襟，连掩饰都做不到。  
喻文州却没再看他，转身往卧室的方向走，语气平常地说：“进来吧。”

 

6.

黄少天茫然地看着他的背影，脑子里乱糟糟的，然而还是跟了过去。喻文州在床边坐下，放松地看着他：“不想做？”  
黄少天在原地站了一会，越来越焦躁，终于像凶狠的猫科动物一样将他扑倒在床上，按着他肩膀的手却在颤抖，慌乱又迫切地盯着他。喻文州的神情非常平静，黑色的眼睛却像看穿了他，黄少天凑上去吻他，呼吸很急促，在嘴角摩挲了一会，突然就受不了似的，喘着渐渐低下头，额头抵着他下巴，手攥得越来越紧。  
喻文州揽住他的后背，轻轻摸了摸，温柔地问：“怎么哭了？”  
他已经很久没用这么纵容又耐心的语气，仿佛回到很小的时候，黄少天猛地抬起脸，狠狠说：“你说什么，我怎么可能哭，我哭个屁！”  
他的眼睛确实是干燥的，只是躁郁地发红，这使得他的模样看起来真的有些委屈，喻文州抬起手摸摸他的脸，黄少天怔怔看他：“你是不是……”  
他停顿了一下，像忍耐什么似的，又忍不住，沙哑地说：“你是不是在耍我？”  
他低垂的视线落在喻文州衬衫的纽扣上，话里竟然还是露出了伤心：“你是不是看我这样很幼稚，觉得很可笑……你根本不明白，我那么喜欢你，我什么都……”  
为了喻文州，他什么都愿意做，那些单恋中所有的苦楚和心酸，从不懂事到懂事，他都吃了一遍。

喻文州看着他，轻声叹了一口气：“刚才我都有点生气，现在你这样又气不起来了。”  
黄少天还沉浸在情绪中回不过神，喃喃地：“你生什么气，你还好意思生气。”  
“在外面乱认识人又处理不好，”喻文州稍微皱眉，“都这么大了，说心软就心软。”  
他语气中又流露出那种特有的冷淡，黄少天的火一个劲地蹿起来：“你不愿意帮忙就直说，提那些条件干什么？你这人根本就……你是不是觉得喜欢别人的都是傻子？都活该伤心？”  
“他喜欢你，你借他钱，”喻文州平静地说，“傻的是谁倒是难说了。”  
黄少天气得脑子疼，根本没法跟他再说话，想起身走人，喻文州却拉住他的胳膊：“别动，听我说完。你要是真的为难，我就把钱给你，以后也是这样，但是你把心收回来一点，为了别人跟我乱发脾气，怎么越来越没规矩了。”  
黄少天僵硬地盯着他，过了好一会才挣开他的手，很明显地，竭力压抑着情绪：“那我今天，我也把话说清楚，我对你，就是想跟你上床的这种心思，你不是早看出来了吗？你不愿意，觉得恶心都直接说，别拿这种事吊着我，我以后不求你，你也不用再管我了。”

喻文州眯了下眼睛。  
一盆水兜头而至，黄少天突然就清醒过来，好像喻文州是真的生气了，黄少天心脏咚咚跳着，开始有些后悔。从前喻文州在法律上是他的监护人，但是现在他成年了，这世上再没有任何东西可以证明他们两个之间的关系，或者说，就是两个毫不相干的人，假如喻文州说不要他，就能真的不要他，不让他住在这，以后都不跟他见面。  
这么一想，黄少天心都凉了，整个人都有些慌乱，可是又不知从何改口：“我不是，我是说……”  
喻文州却打断他：“脱衣服。”  
什么……？？黄少天再次呆住了，喻文州简直又好气又好笑：“你刚才说的不就是这个意思？”  
但是……！黄少天怔怔看他：“你喜欢我吗？”  
此时他脸上的神情，是一种喻文州几乎从未见过的孤独和绝望，怎么养到最后养成这种样子，喻文州皱起眉，刚要摸他的脸，黄少天不顾一切地撞了上来，贴上他的嘴唇，低声呢喃：“你肯定会喜欢上我的，只要你给我机会，跟我试试……”

他的吻带着股气势，却又小心翼翼的，喻文州回应他，却发现他嘴唇舌头都反应很慢，喻文州退开些，无奈地捏住他的下巴：“你这样还怎么试？”  
黄少天的眼睑附近又有点红了，甚至脸色都有点红，直直看着他，像一只寻求抚摸的猫，等着上钩的人，喻文州摸摸他的脸，温柔地含着他的嘴唇，黄少天胆子渐渐大起来，压着喻文州的肩膀将他按回床上，非常主动地亲他，还是输给了本能，手也在他身上摸索起来。  
脑子里还是很乱，又高兴又难过，但那种梦寐以求的冲动无法克制，感觉到喻文州搂在他腰后的手，黄少天都有些晕眩了，压在喻文州身上急促地喘息，还没怎么反应过来下面已经硬了。  
他兴奋得很明显，担心喻文州会反感，稍微避开了腰，抬起头去看他的脸，没想到喻文州的表情还是温柔而放松的，甚至抬起手摸摸他的头发。怎么回事，黄少天竟有些不敢置信了，他迟疑了一下，试探着去解喻文州身前的扣子，凑过去亲他露出的脖颈和锁骨。  
说实话，虽然欲望很强烈，但可能因为从小一起生活的关系，两个人的身体倒有种亲近和信任，像这样贴着也觉得很踏实，黄少天细细舔咬他的肩膀，听见喻文州叹了口气：“你这是打算拖到明天早上吗。”  
做一整晚，那有什么不好？！难得还有喻文州嫌慢的时候，黄少天喘了口气，舔舔嘴唇直起身，刚要去咬他的嘴，没想到喻文州贴在他腰后的手直接撩起T恤下摆，那种麻痒，黄少天脑子一热，反手拽住衣领将T恤扯下来，然后又去剥喻文州的。这样进度明显快了，没几下两个人的衣服全都脱完了，完全赤裸的身体，黄少天停在原地，简直看不过来，喻文州笑着伸手揽住他，翻身将他压在下面，位置换了，黄少天躺在床上，自下而上的视角，这样就仿佛整个世界里只剩下喻文州了，他抬起手搂住喻文州的脖子，小腿也勾着他，像撒娇似的，埋在他颈窝里深深呼了口气。

接下去好像放开了很多，毕竟太熟悉了，他对喻文州一点都不设防。喻文州在上方将光线挡住了一部分，黄少天缩在阴影中亲吻任何够得着的地方，放肆地摸他的身体，腰也凑上去磨蹭，喻文州摩挲着他曲在旁边的腿，然后握住腿间的地方，黄少天几乎立即喘息起来，非常年轻的反应，沉迷地看着他，喻文州仅仅是上下套弄了一会，黄少天好像就受不了了，喘得很急，阴茎吐出不少黏液。  
他并不是没有经验的，只是对象是喻文州，心理上难以承担，渴了太久，反而一颗糖含在嘴里舍不得舔，舍不得它化开，黄少天茫然睁着眼睛，在抚慰中敏感地呻吟颤抖，又开始觉得在做梦。  
腰上阵阵电流，黄少天看着喻文州的脸，毫无防备地射了出来。被冲荡的感觉十分强烈，黄少天闭了一会眼睛，不住喘息的神情恍惚而畅快，过了一会，感觉喻文州的手指碰到他脸上，他才睁开眼睛，含糊地呢喃了句什么。  
你啊……隐约听见喻文州轻轻的叹息，黄少天的皮肤散发着高潮后特有的热气，他凑上去舔吻喻文州的喉结，喻文州搂了下他，引导般的，拉着他的手放到身下，黄少天却用小腿勾住他的身体，下身贴过去，固执地说：“你，你进来！”  
喻文州停顿了一下，用一种难以捉摸的目光看他：“你怎么还主动想着受罪。”  
黄少天也觉得这实在太难堪了，脸上都在发烧，但他像死死陷在那种念头里，要把喻文州所有后路都堵住，不能给他一丝一毫反悔的机会，不插入就不是真正的发生关系，只是用手撸，一旦喻文州想不认账，换个说法就糊弄过去了。  
黄少天勾着他的肩膀去亲他，正打算翻身骑在他身上，喻文州却搂住他的腰将他压回床上，一根手指直接顶了进去。  
突兀的异物感，黄少天整个人都打了个哆嗦，本来不太舒服，浑身却莫名烫起来，喻文州的手指细长而光滑，光是在脑子里想想黄少天就又要硬了，他夹了下膝盖，没想到喻文州竟然又按进来一根，两个指头在他后面直接抽动起来。  
黄少天脸都涨红了，憋着气很难呼吸似的，感觉那手指在后面按压进出，慢慢把他身体彻底打开了。  
文州……他都没意识到自己叫了他，凑上去亲喻文州的脸，喻文州温柔地回应了他，黄少天几乎要融化在他的吻里，没注意到喻文州的手指抽出去，沾着什么又进来了，黏糊糊的，不知道按到哪里，黄少天“嗯”地挺了下腰，下半身一阵酸麻。  
然后喻文州的手指又离开了，黄少天茫然地落回床上喘气，身体有种敞开的感觉，喻文州摸摸他软红的嘴唇，将他膝盖捞起来，往两旁压开。黄少天眼睛都红了，眼睁睁看着他靠过来，深红的阴茎抵着自己腿根。  
“最近跟谁在一起过吗？”喻文州看着他，突然问。  
黄少天愣了一下，下意识摇头。  
那我不戴套了，喻文州摸摸他绷紧的大腿内侧，低柔地说。

这是梦里的情景，黄少天连眨眼都做不到，一颗心热得像要涨开，喻文州慢慢推进来，从未有过的陌生感觉，和期盼已久的夙愿得偿，进入到一半，黄少天猛地偏开头，用胳膊挡住自己的眼睛。  
那种强烈的嵌入感还在继续，但是不看也不知道到哪里了，黄少天浑浑噩噩地喘气，感觉喻文州摸了摸他湿濡的睫毛，低声问：“疼不疼？”  
不疼，黄少天摇摇头，硬是喘了几口气才说出这两个字，是真的不疼，可能精神上过于紧张又刺激，远远淹没了神经末端的感受，像打了麻醉，吃了药物，不疼不累，只有一波又一波的兴奋。  
喻文州应该是完全进来了，黄少天的腰和腿很僵硬，但还是能感觉出那东西进得很深，紧紧纠缠在一块的牵扯感，他急促地喘气，几下就被顶得浑身是汗，他呻吟着摸自己的性器，摸了几下又放开手，抱住喻文州的肩膀。  
喻文州捞着他的腰，好像是很有技巧的，深入了几次就小幅度地抽动，黄少天被他搞得腰酸得不行，后面抽搐一样不受控制，越来越有失禁的错觉。  
文州，文州，他像梦呓一样地呢喃，手指在他背上用力抠着，已经不知道要怎样才能更完整地得到他，喻文州亲了亲他，突然就慢慢退了出去，那种大敞着又湿腻腻的感觉，黄少天茫然低头看看，简直不知道哪来那么多体液，他甚至伸手摸了一下，粘稠的触感，太下流了，喻文州却拉住他的手，让他握上自己。  
“你好像忍不住了。”他低声笑了笑。  
他忍不住绝对是因为喻文州的声音！黄少天舔舔燥热的嘴唇，一边揉着自己，一边用腿去勾他：“你快，快进来……！”  
喻文州却在他旁边躺下了，将他拉到怀里，湿热的皮肤贴在一起让黄少天舒服地咕哝了一声。  
“刚才想拿个套子，”喻文州拉起他一边膝盖，又重新慢慢顶进他里面，那种涨热的插入感，黄少天差一点就射了。他咬着拇指艰难地喘了一会，那阵酸劲刚刚过去，喻文州就抽动起来，他还贴在黄少天耳边说话，“我怕忍不住射在里面。”  
黄少天完全失去了理智，将脸埋在枕头里，模糊地叫了起来，巨大的快感简直要毁了他。他想去摸自己，还没碰到，性器就跳动着，一股一股地射了出来。在滚热的水里不停摇摆晃荡，像做着一个强烈的梦，不能醒来。

似乎过了好一会，他大口喘着气，茫然睁开眼睛，喻文州咬着他的耳朵，黄少天的身体哆嗦了一下，他低头看见床上和身上的精液，意识到后面的湿黏感也是这种东西。  
……竟然没看到喻文州高潮的表情，黄少天回过神首先想到了这个，他想转过身，却被喻文州抱紧身体，温柔地说：“别动，再等一会。”  
黄少天的腿被放下来，已经几乎麻了，但是他知道喻文州还顶在里面，他突然想说，我翻过来你再……然后找回了理智，耳朵都红了，自然没吭声。  
喻文州退了出来，黄少天迫不及待翻过身，搂住他的脖子，身体紧紧贴着他，喻文州轻轻抚摸他：“喜欢吗？”  
黄少天咬住他的嘴唇，亲了一会，喘着气低声说：“以后就在床上过吧。”  
喻文州被逗笑了，揉了揉他的耳朵，黄少天靠在他怀里，根本不想离开，但喻文州拍拍他的屁股：“去洗一下吧，不然你不舒服。”  
其实哪里都不舒服，但是黄少天有种劫后余生的痛快，如果时间能停在这一刻。然而后面开始流出来了，第一次体验，真的很尴尬，黄少天不自在地退开一些，撑起身，虽然现在想去浴室了，这段路都很难走。  
喻文州将他拉回怀里：“别动。”  
他手指重新伸进去，轻轻打转，将里面的东西抹出来一些，那种冷静之后的羞耻，黄少天整个人都僵硬了，侧过脸盯着床单的某个地方。这么弄了几下，喻文州安抚地亲了下他：“现在能动了吗？”  
搞都搞完了，黄少天咬牙说，没事，说完下了床，还是有隐约的流动感，但最初几秒过去就无所谓了，反正已经彻底丢过脸似的。

在浴室里待了二十分钟才出来，大部分时间水哗哗冲在身上，他却控制不住地发呆，突然有点不知道怎么出去面对喻文州。他们生活那么久了，今晚的事情却都是第一次，失而复得，美梦成真，那么强烈又颠簸的心情，甚至在他人生里也是第一次经历。  
最后还是毫无头绪，黄少天扯过毛巾随便擦了擦，什么衣服都没带进来，他离开浴室先去了自己房间，翻出一件短裤穿上，又回到喻文州的卧室。  
喻文州靠在床头看手机，至少上半身还是光裸的，这种态度让黄少天一下子踏实起来，至少不是一场梦，喻文州也没有反悔的样子。他从另一侧爬上床，在喻文州脸上亲了一下，喻文州微笑着捏捏他的后颈，拉开被子让他躺进去。  
黄少天挨着他，感觉自己就是被猪油蒙了心了，现在再跟他说什么都听不进去，天塌地震都叫不醒，心里高兴得直冒泡。他搂住喻文州的脖子，微微扬着脸看他：“哎，你真的答应我了？明天可别不认账。”  
他看着喻文州的眼睛满是光采，喻文州笑着说：“什么时候骗过你。”  
那再亲一个！黄少天笑嘻嘻凑上去，贴住他的嘴唇，喻文州的嘴唇真软啊，黄少天觉得以前的日子都他妈白过了！喻文州搂住他，侧了下头调整角度，舌头伸进他嘴里，黄少天被撩得浑身发麻，简直还能再硬一次。可惜喻文州没过一会就放开他，拇指抹了下他湿濡的嘴角：“睡吧，明天周一了，你还要回学校。”  
这还回个屁，想到要跟喻文州分开，心里都像被硬生生撕下一层。黄少天不高兴地盯着他看，喻文州笑了笑：“分开几天，下周看见我就更高兴了，别着急，才刚刚开始。”

 

7.

喻文州说的倒是实话，他每次都是对的，接下来这一两个月，黄少天过得简直鬼迷心窍，和外头那些热恋期的小朋友一模一样，在学校的时候正常上课走动，其实满脑子都是喻文州，只盼望着周末回家，回到家那两天整个人在天上飘，甜得精神都要坏了。  
每周都有迫切的渴望，又每周都能得到满足，如此循环，天堂也不过如此。  
两个人一起出门也就是逛逛超市，去看场电影，十几年下来都是些熟悉的事，其实只要和喻文州在一起做什么都行，只不过在家就更加自由一些，想干什么就干什么。  
他后来还是问了喻文州，为什么突然答应他了，喻文州竟然说：“以前以为你不会变心，最近觉得你还是靠不住，一没看紧就要被拐跑了。”  
这说的什么话！黄少天很不服气，这世上还有比他更死心塌地的人吗？？他也觉得纠结这个问题的自己有点烦人，但还是忍不住又问一遍：“那你喜欢我吗？”  
喻文州笑了，摸摸他的脸：“养了这么久，怎么会不喜欢。”  
他这句话，让黄少天前所未有地意识到，对自己来说，喻文州是这世上唯一的亲人，反过来对喻文州也是一样的，这一瞬间，突然就真正理解了喻文州所说的“外人”的概念。  
“但是，等等，你之前对我很冷淡！”黄少天反应过来，不满地指出这一点。  
嗯，喻文州心平气和地说：“让你吃点苦头，记的也比较深。”  
这他妈，黄少天懵了一下，绝对找不出比喻文州更会玩这套的人了。他伸长胳膊去够手机，随便打开一个游戏滴滴嘟嘟地玩，难以形容此刻的复杂情绪，然而喻文州靠过来亲了下他的耳朵，笑着说：“别生气，现在就开始对你好了。”  
真的是找不出比喻文州更会玩这套的了，黄少天板着脸想。

虽然心思活络，但黄少天又是很好哄的，尤其在喻文州面前。在一起之后他也没觉得自己占到什么便宜，依然心甘情愿的。  
这种手段什么的真要研究一下，他枕在喻文州腿上，戴着耳机噼里啪啦打节奏大师，心不在焉的，一局结束，他扭头看了眼电视，喻文州看的那个历史纪录片还没放完。他把ipad放到一边，扯掉耳机线起身喝了口水，推推喻文州：“别看了，玩点有意思的。”  
嗯？喻文州看向他，成天玩来玩去的，果然还是小朋友，他摸摸黄少天的头发，笑着说：“想玩什么？”  
黄少天呆的百无聊赖，也想不出什么，只好压上去亲了喻文州一口：“还是做吧！”  
喻文州看上去倒也不反对，只是温柔揉了揉他的头发，手指贴着他耳后，脸颊，摩挲到下巴尖，挠了挠，将他的脖子往下压了压，说：“那你主动点。”  
黄少天脸上全热了，简直不能抬头看他，他跪起一条腿，手往他裤裆伸过去，摸了摸，家居裤很宽松，他拉下来，看着内裤的形状，低头凑过去。  
喻文州轻轻呼吸起来，温柔地摸着他的头，唾液很快将内裤弄得湿哒哒的，感觉里面的东西挺立了起来，黄少天隔着内裤轻轻咬他，听见喻文州低低“嗯”了一声，自己背后的衣服被撩开，一只柔软的手摸了进来。  
后背没摸几下，那只手直接顺着尾椎滑进他短裤，在臀缝中来回勾弄，黄少天的呼吸急促了一些，一把拉下已经湿透的内裤，握住涨大的阴茎含进嘴里。  
虽然是互相抚慰，但被挑逗的似乎只有自己，黄少天一边吞吐，腿不自觉夹了夹，喻文州摸他囊袋的手指太过漫不经心，会阴，肛口，轻描淡写地略过去。  
他其实已经硬了，兴奋程度不输给嘴里的这根东西，颌骨越来越酸，黄少天吐出来，用手背抹抹嘴，抬起身搂住喻文州的脖子，坐在他腿上亲昵地去亲他。  
“这就不行了？”喻文州搂住他，将他短裤整个脱下去，露出饱满的臀部和瘦削的大腿线条，像一只漂亮健美的鹿。  
“不行，累，”黄少天舔着他的嘴角，不满地说，“你张嘴啊！”  
喻文州笑了：“口活做得不认真，不能亲你。”  
做什么口活，黄少天不耐烦地说，提起腰在他腿间磨了磨：“直接进来多爽。”  
喻文州握住他的腿根，另一只手顺着他的意思探了进去，臀缝已经被两个人分泌的东西弄得一片湿滑，里面却又热又紧，黄少天的脸贴在他颈窝，一声一声，热切地喘着。  
涂了层润滑剂，喻文州掰着他的臀瓣，慢慢顶进去，到一半的时候，黄少天似乎腿实在太酸了，直接一松劲坐了下去，他沙哑地呻吟了一声，紧紧抓着喻文州的胳膊，皱着眉抱怨：“疼疼疼疼疼！”  
喻文州给了他一个安抚的吻，黄少天的小腹急促收缩着，在他唇间呢喃：“慢点慢点，太深了……”  
喻文州按着他的屁股，慢慢磨动着，顺势又进出了几次，黄少天就连这些抱怨的话都说不好了，贴着喻文州喘个不停。自下而上的插入感十分明显，又热又硬直往他身体深处捅，黄少天浑身汗津津的，瘫在喻文州怀里无法抗拒又逃不开，任由那阴茎下流地顶着他，抽动搅弄，酸软热涨，没一会就爽得受不了。  
我想……想射，他咬着喻文州的耳朵反复呢喃，文州文州，你摸我一下……  
喻文州突然握着他的后颈吻住他，下面的动作也停了，黄少天被他亲得云里雾里，唾液顺着嘴角溢出来，放开的时候眼睛都是红的。  
喻文州笑着摸摸他的脸，低声说：“你猜我愿不愿意让你射？”  
黄少天愣着看他，头发乱糟糟的，他用力咽了一口唾沫：“那你，你换个姿势！”  
喻文州看着他的眼睛，黄少天耳朵又红了，什么姿势都一样，只有哪个能让他射得更快。他有些受不了地移开视线，幸亏喻文州没问“你想要哪种”，只是搂住他的腰，让他躺回沙发上。  
黄少天一条腿在他手里，另一条腿垂落在沙发边踩在地上，他主动往下蹭了蹭，腿大开着，整个臀部都露出来，勃起的阴茎几乎贴着小腹，直直一条，他难耐地伸手握住，上下揉了揉，喻文州没去拦他，拽了下他的腿根，让他的臀缝贴上自己。

那硬烫的阴茎就又这么进来了，黄少天颤抖着喘了口气，看着喻文州敞开的领口和染上情色意味的眼睛，勾得他神魂颠倒，每一秒都像在高潮上徘徊。这段时间下来，感觉喻文州好像是比较喜欢正面来的，不知道这样让他更舒服还是怎么。  
喻文州调整了一下位置，不快不慢地顶了他几下，自己那根东西在空气中一晃一晃的，黄少天挡着眼睛呻吟起来。可是挡住了又想看，他移开手臂，喘着气，低头看着喻文州进入他，不时露出的根部湿淋淋的。突然喻文州伸手过来摸了摸他的脸，笑着说：“这么喜欢看？要不要录下来给你留着。”  
……喻文州怎么说得出这种话！黄少天把烧起来的脸埋进旁边的抱枕里，含糊不清地念叨：“妈的，你这人简直……有病……”  
喻文州压了下来，体内的性器变了个角度，黄少天叫了一声，挡在脸上的抱枕却被拿开了。喻文州捏住他的下巴，温和地说：“之前没管过你，以后在床上可以说脏话，下了床别再让我听见。”  
“那只是，语气助词！”黄少天皱着眉，一脸的汗。  
我知道，那也不行，喻文州亲着他的耳朵，缠绵地舔吻他耳后的纹身。  
黄少天不停喘息，整张脸侧过去，牵扯出漂亮的颈线，如果喻文州是吸血鬼，他就心甘情愿让他咬开自己的动脉，这样就不会再分开，像窒息似的，黄少天的意识越来越迷糊，心跳加速，过了好一会，眼前的视野才重新清楚起来，他伸手在下面摸了摸，黏糊糊的，刚才是射出来了。  
喻文州直起身，拉开他脱力的腿，快速顶弄了几下，然后停在深处，闭上眼睛，轻轻呼出一口气，汗水沾着眼尾的样子，黄少天看得怔住了。  
堵住后头的东西退了出去，一并还有肠道中积着的气体和各种体液，像失禁般湿淋淋的，黄少天伸手摸了摸，倒不觉得什么，毕竟是男的，在性方面比较坦荡，只是不太舒服，而且，沙发……  
“我垫了衣服。”喻文州将抽纸够过来，擦干净他的腿间，黄少天稍微撑起身体，兴奋劲消下去，口干舌燥得厉害，喻文州好像知道他的感觉，低头下来吻他，贴在一起的嘴唇张开，含着的水流进黄少天嘴里。  
天底下可能没有比他们更默契的，黄少天舔着他的下唇，像这样接吻，水都不会漏出来，黄少天咽了下去，舌头还是缠着他，喻文州抚摸着他的后背，笑了笑，放开他说：“去洗澡吧。”

在浴室里又做了一次，黄少天撑着墙，被顶得摇摇欲坠，爽得声音都哑了，可能流了眼泪，和热水和汗混在一起，整张脸湿漉漉的也分不清。  
喻文州两次都射在他里面，真的觉得很涨，他退出去的时候黄少天腿软得滑下去，低着脸不停喘气。喻文州放好热水把他抱进浴缸，黄少天疲倦地缩在他怀里，喻文州刮刮他的鼻尖：“现在老实了。”  
黄少天不客气地咬了一口他的手指，喻文州就把手指放在他嘴边让他舔，这跟逗猫有什么区别，黄少天挡开他的手，脸转向另一边。喻文州示意他半跪起来，手指伸进去清理，已经射过两次，没那么容易兴奋起来了，只是觉得很舒服，黄少天靠在他身上，饶有兴致地摸他的肩膀，手臂，胸口，浸在热水里的腰和腿，喻文州的皮肤真的很白，上面这些红痕，黄少天都想不起刚才怎么留的。  
“下个月放假了？”喻文州问，“东西多吗，要不要去接你。”  
我看看吧，黄少天漫不经心地说，撑死一个箱子，打个车也就回来了。他扯扯喻文州的发梢：“你最近还要不要出差，我跟你一起去玩几天。”  
我看看，喻文州没有马上答应，或者请假也可以，他说，要是你有什么想去的地方。

 

8.

黄少天在网上查了半天攻略，最后选了江浙，连着过去的两三个水乡都住了住。  
七月初，其实已经很热了，但是金灿灿的阳光下，那些小桥流水，荷花垂柳，又显得格外鲜活生动，尤其是晚上七点多，黄昏近晚霞，沿着石子路慢慢散步，柔和的风吹过来，惬意得不得了。  
夏天是黄少天最喜欢的季节，明亮的阳光照得万物生机勃勃，照得人也无忧无虑起来，又或者是他现在心态不一样了，有时候想想从前那些看不见出路的泥泞，心里反而很坦然。  
辛苦过再得到确实不同，好像人生百态都尝过一遍滋味，显出一种异样的圆满。

之前几天都是热门城市，都只能订到大床房，到了绍兴，游客少一些，倒是有标间住了。本来对于他们两个来说没什么区别，不知怎么黄少天洗完澡竟老老实实爬到另外一张床上去，缩在被子里看小说。  
可能他嫌两个人睡太挤，喻文州也没在意，熄灯就睡了。  
没想到到了半夜，黄少天醒过来，蹑手蹑脚走到他床边，摸索着掀开被沿，像灵巧柔软的猫，“咻”地钻进被子里。喻文州被他弄醒了，带着睡意“嗯？”了一声，黄少天搂着他的脖子，在他身边贴着躺下，用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的脸。  
喻文州好笑：“你之前非要睡那张床，就为了现在？”  
对，黄少天笑嘻嘻地压低声音：“就是要偷袭你！”  
喻文州搂了搂他，其实还是有些困倦，黄少天感觉出来，主动凑过去亲他的嘴唇，伸出舌头顺着温热的唇缝舔拨，又探进去，搅动他的舌头。  
喻文州慢悠悠地回应他，手在他T恤里摸了摸光滑的后背，接着滑到下面，摩挲他的屁股。黄少天的身体是年轻人特有的柔韧和紧致，连筋骨都是蓬勃的，喻文州温柔地摸着他，黄少天的脑子就有点热了，膝盖夹住喻文州，骑在喻文州的大腿上，有一下没一下地蹭起来。  
说实话，不知道为什么宾馆的床总是很有那种意味，就连普通的弹簧挤压的声音都带着色情。房间里黑乎乎的，只有两个人的呼吸声，和衣服摩擦的声音，和偶尔床铺的声音，听都能听出反应来。  
黄少天很想剥掉喻文州的睡衣，但是喻文州也不知道是故意的还是怎么，不太配合，他只好先脱自己的，蹬掉T恤短裤，光溜溜地贴近喻文州怀里。喻文州的手揉了揉他的屁股，手指在臀缝间来回抚弄，黄少天在他柔软的脖子上咬出几个印子，低声问：“你想用什么姿势来？”  
转过去，喻文州搂搂他，示意他翻身，黄少天翻了个身，后背贴近喻文州怀里，喻文州的膝盖稍微抵开他两条腿，手绕到他前面来细腻地揉捏他的乳头，黄少天憋了口气，耳朵在黑暗中红了。  
喻文州还穿着衣服，这样特别有种亵玩的错觉，黄少天的呼吸粗重起来，但是也没挣动，像是奖励他，喻文州的手滑下去拢在他腿间，虚虚地抚弄了几下，黄少天已经硬了，直直戳在他手心里，喻文州从囊袋，会阴，根部这样捋上来，顶端的小孔在他指腹间吐出一点黏液，黄少天喘着气，胸前突然一凉，随即反应过来他用沾着腺液的手摸上来，把那一点水都抹在他乳头上。  
太下流了！黄少天咬着手指，差点射出来。

这么上上下下又弄了一会，黄少天已经该硬的地方都硬着，两条腿不时缩一缩，眼前一片漆黑的，也感知不到时间，不知道过了多久，喻文州的手终于摸到他后面，低柔地说：“有点干。”  
“你找……”黄少天太久没说话，声音都哑了，他清清嗓子，说，“你找找抽屉，要是没有，我包里还有。”  
喻文州摸摸他的胯骨：“去拿吧。”  
黄少天掀开被子出去，从放在椅子上的书包里翻出两个套子，虽然房间很暗，但他觉得前面翘着晃动的很明显，喻文州一定能看见。  
不过都是男的也没什么，他重新钻回被子里，压着喻文州狠狠亲了一口，才转过身，喻文州笑着亲了亲他的后颈，拆开包装，手指刮了一层油，摸向他后面。  
黄少天配合地曲起一边腿，茫然望向眼前的黑暗，下次可以试试蒙眼的玩法，他突然想。他一只手往后摸了摸，顺着睡裤褶皱摸到撑起的一块，因为充血的关系很烫，都硬成这样还不脱裤子，黄少天撇撇嘴，手就被抓住了。  
“要是把你的手绑起来。”不知道是默契还是什么，喻文州竟然贴着他后颈轻声说，“眼睛也蒙着，估计你五分钟都坚持不了。”  
妈的，小看我！黄少天不服，没想到喻文州竟真的拉过他两只胳膊，背在身后，不知哪里摸过来的布料，将他双手困在了一起。  
黄少天还没反应过来，心脏已经跳得跟坐过山车一样，他侧过脸，想去看他：“文州……”  
然后眼睛也被什么东西蒙住了。  
说真的，这样真的能射出来，黄少天舔舔嘴唇，小腹控制不住一抽一抽的。眼前突然亮了一层，喻文州把台灯扭开了，黄少天透过朦朦胧胧的视野，茫然地找喻文州的位置，然而喻文州又把手指插了进来，不紧不慢地抽动，黄少天喘得很急，连脚趾都缩着，他侧躺着，身体弯出一个弧度，屁股却露出来，臀缝间还沾着一些油光。喻文州慢条斯理地看了一圈他的脸和身体，将他搂紧怀里。  
很明显，那东西已经抵着大腿根，黄少天脸上不自觉露出渴望的神情，喻文州亲亲他的耳朵：“想要吗？”  
因为失去视觉，双手不能动，黄少天难以忍受这种逗弄，焦躁地说：“你快进来！”

然后那东西就慢慢插了进来，太刺激了，黄少天几乎要流出眼泪，他转过头，将眼睛按在枕头上，拼命喘着，喻文州拉起他一边膝盖，突然就用力全部顶进去，黄少天闷着叫了一声，身体蜷得更厉害了。  
凭着感觉，他猜喻文州是正面压过来的，但他侧着身体，这角度跟平时都不一样，从来没这么做过！黄少天简直不知道要怎么挪动，手已经开始发麻，腿只能弓着，股间那根东西就开始抽动起来了。  
他闭着眼睛，却仿佛能想象出这个房间里的画面，他摊在床上，蜷着身体，不能看不能动，任凭喻文州拉着他的腿，一下下操他。这种心理上的刺激让他一阵晕眩，几乎像高潮了一样，但是等他忍过那阵酸麻，下腹还是沉甸甸地，一甩一甩，说明还没有射出来。  
欲望中无形的压力，黄少天的眼睛开始止不住得阵阵潮湿，泪水一直渗出来，那种彻底被俘虏的感觉，简直爽得魂都散了。快感太强烈，他咳嗽了两声，发出又是哽咽又是呻吟的喘息。喻文州开始变着法子欺负他，阴茎在屁股里碾磨的角度，节奏，肉贴着肉地撕扯，黄少天完全喘不过气，噎得几乎要哭出来了，小腹里那根筋好像被人揪着扯动，一阵轰隆隆的耳鸣，失聪了好一会，等他回过神，感觉身体都是敞开着的，后面肌肉像打了松弛剂，根本没力气也不受控制，一阵阵地抽搐。  
“喜欢吗？”喻文州靠过来轻轻碰了下他的嘴唇，低柔地刺激他，“爽成这样。”  
黄少天也没法说话，只能一个劲地喘，脸上湿漉漉的混着汗和泪，蒙在眼睛上的软布都湿透了。  
喻文州把他的手解开了，但是已经没有知觉，黄少天下意识把胳膊缩回身前，就再没力气动了。喻文州将他扳回正面，让他仰躺着，分开他的腿，再次顶进去，黄少天像是没了魂，恍惚地喘着，喻文州握住他的手腕揉了揉，低下身亲了下他的嘴，黄少天本能地张开嘴，期待一个湿吻，喻文州伸出舌头，轻柔地吸吮他，黄少天哼了两声，想抬起胳膊搂他却没法动似的。  
喻文州带着笑意慢慢亲他，就着接吻的姿势缓缓抽动起来，黄少天的身体软得像没有骨头，完全敞开着让他插入，浑身又湿又烫，化成了一滩水。喻文州抚摸他汗湿的身体，握住他刚刚爽到极致的性器，耐心地撸动，过了一会，那东西又被他摸硬了，翘立着，顶端还沾着一点精液。  
这期间黄少天一直很安静，只会顺着喻文州的动作沙哑地呻吟，原本有自我意识的独立又骄傲的精神体好像被喻文州彻底毁了，温顺得不成样子。喻文州拨开他潮湿的刘海，摸摸他的脸，听见他小声叫：“文州……”  
乖，喻文州亲了下他，捞着他的腰撞了几次，里面的肉都软烂着，黄少天敞在空中的大腿又开始微微发抖。喻文州退出来，看着已经一塌糊涂的入口，将他翻了个身，肆意地摆弄他，让他跪趴在床上，露出臀部的姿势，那些液体粘连着顺着他大腿滑下去，不堪入目的画面。  
喻文州慢慢揉捏他的屁股，再次进入他，黄少天上半身完全趴在床上，除了颤抖和呻吟什么反应都给不出来，喻文州知道他还是最喜欢后入，确实做得很顺畅，阴茎贴着前列腺捅进去，黄少天连塌着的腰都开始哆嗦。  
他埋着脸，喻文州听见他模模糊糊的哽咽，好像又被弄哭了，而且是真正的哭起来，双手紧紧攥着床单，腰抖得像要断掉。  
那个纹身，汗湿的腰背上十分显眼，在皮肤的不断起伏中，仿佛倾倒的瓶子真的在流水，喻文州摸着那黑色的纹路，渐渐不留情地撞击他，湿淋淋的阴茎露出一半又捅进去，里面甜腻的迎合，臀部被撞击时肌肉泛起波纹，那波纹又传到凹下去的腰窝，色情到了极致。  
汗水顺着眉骨掉落到睫毛上，喻文州轻轻闭上眼睛，心脏被狠狠碾揉的快感。他低低喘息了一会，等着那阵轻飘飘的腾空感过去，慢慢又射了一点，才退出来，顶端拖着一条长长的白丝，在空中断了，落回黄少天的腿上，喻文州看他身前的床单也是一片泥泞，应该是刚才做着做着又射了。

黄少天已经彻底断片了似的，喻文州将他眼睛上的布解开，看他眼睛闭着，睫毛都湿着粘在一起。喻文州半搂半抱将他挪到另一张床上，自己也躺下去，黄少天往他这边挪了挪，喻文州看他的脸，发现他醒了，眼睛却还是湿的，眨一下就有淡淡的水迹在睫毛间溢开。  
“怎么还在哭，”喻文州抹掉他眼角的水，温柔地哄他，“别伤心了，我爱你呀。”  
黄少天怔怔看他，眼里的水光几乎一涌而出，然后竟然真的停了下来。他意识几乎是睡着了的，但哪怕他是清醒的，也说不出究竟缘由，也许是心中感情太强烈，或者感官上的刺激压塌了防线。  
他靠近喻文州，小声呢喃了一句喻文州的名字，好像现在就只知道这两个字了。  
嗯，喻文州答应了，又贴上去轻柔地亲了会他，黄少天连舌头都没办法控制，茫然地半睁着眼睛。  
喻文州关上台灯，搂住他摸了摸：“睡吧。”  
这句话像是一句咒语，黄少天拉着喻文州的手，再也无所畏惧似的，下一秒就彻底昏睡了过去。

 

 

FIN


End file.
